


Eos Rising

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: The Last of the Wine - Mary Renault
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexias had not slept.  He <i>craved</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eos Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Eos rose, coloring the sky in hues of soft pink and lavender. Before Alexias’ gaze, the Aegean came to life again, shedding the murky darkness of the night, to receive the rays from Helios’ chariot and turn viridian and limpid. The surf lapped at his feet as a calloused, familiar hand laid on his shoulder.

“You had not slept,” Lysis’ voice caressed the back of his neck.

“My thoughts kept me awake,” Alexias replied, quietly, as if afraid by his own admission to disturb the silence of the dawn.

They had washed together, the night before, shedding their armor and sinking into the tub, so close yet far too far. Lysis’ blond curls clinging to his damp skin, as Alexias averted his eyes in attempt to quell the rising desire in his own chest. They were not boys anymore, their love went deeper than this, this _eros_. He was more than an _eromenos_. They were friends, equals, they had _agape_. Alexias had swallowed against the lump in his throat and let the dirt of battle and the blood of others wash off his body.

He had not slept. He _craved_.

The hand on his shoulder constricted, fingers digging into his flesh only too briefly, and then gone.

“What thoughts?” Lysis had asked, ever concerned for his well being.

Alexias turned to face him. His hair lay awkwardly against his scalp, patted down by the night’s sleep, lopsided and limp. It made his heart swell, such affection, such love.

“Thoughts of you,” he admitted. “I wished that I could give myself to you again.”

“Alexias…” A faint blush bloomed on his friend’s cheeks, then deepened and spread. 

“You thought me beautiful once.” He had not meant to say that as a rebuke, but that was how it had come out. “Have I changed so much?” He tried to laugh it off. To turn once more towards the waves. He took a step into the surf but Lysis’ fingers clamped around his wrist in a vise-like hold. Long fingers, strong grip, accustomed to command, accustomed to being obeyed. Alexias had always obeyed him, in all things. Hadn’t he?

“There is no one more beautiful,” his old lover replied.

Alexias lost his balance and they both tumbled into the surf, seafoam and algae caught up in their hair, salt upon their lips.

“I love you,” Lysis whispered against Alexias’ mouth. Legs entwined, toes helplessly sunken into the wet sand. The first rays of sunlight reflected in both their eyes, a fire kindled so long ago, still kept alive by their two beating hearts.

“Show me,” Alexias pleaded, running his fingers through his lover’s sandy strands of hair.

Their mouths collided, teeth clashing with ferocity they had not felt in a long time. Their bodies, as if coiled springs that were pulled too tight, unfurled into and around each other. Hands slipping over sea-moistened, slick forms. Alexias placed hot kisses along Lysis’ neck, methodical and reverent, lips pressed against the palpitating column right there, so supple and full of life. A moan escaped Lysis’ lips, making his throat vibrate underneath his beloved’s tongue and teeth. It had been too long.

They scrambled in the shallow surf, taking advantage of the fact that the world slept, bodies hard and wet and pressed against each other. Lysis hovered above the spread out form of Alexias, like a divine gift splayed out underneath him, with his dark hair fanned out against the grains of sand. Chest heaving, thighs akimbo, cock rock hard and stabbing upwards, into his own abdomen, so angrily, like a warrior’s sword. His mind reeled but he could not help but press his own hardness against that of Alexias to rut against him. 

“I wish you would still take me,” Alexias confessed, wrapping a hand around both their cocks, stroking with practiced ease, the velvety flesh, the delicious friction as they slid against each other. “I ache for you. So empty without you.”

“ _Gods_ ,” Lysis cursed and bit down on the jut of Alexias’ collarbone, then kissed the beautiful hollow of his neck. Alexias’ thighs were wrapped around him, pressing them closer, radiating a need so intense that he thought they might both be immolated in the heat of their desire.

Alexias moaned louder as Lysis’ fingers brushed against the hardened nubs of his nipples, dark against his tanned skin, as sensitive as they were when he was still a boy. Lysis remembered the feel of it in his mouth, the tender bud, like a berry on his tongue. He allowed his fingers to tease and pinch and watched Alexias writhe and buck beneath him in the sand, hand working their cocks quicker, slicked more now by their commingled arousal.

They did not need this to love each other utterly, completely, to belong to each other in life as well as in death. But _oh_ how good it was to take something for once just because it was there on offer.

Lysis slammed his hips forward, losing himself in the rhythm Alexias had set, becoming nothing but the throb of his own pulse, the wild staccato of his beating heart. Lips pressed against lips, drinking in each other’s moans. Alexias’ clever fingers toying with him, sliding down his cock to play with the sensitive flesh of his sack, pressing into his slit, driving him wild.

“I want to see you lose control, for once,” his beautiful beloved had said and Lysis felt himself growing closer and closer to that expected climax.

“Alexias…” he moaned, reaching down to entwine their fingers around their cocks, “Alexias… you always… always…” He did not finish his thoughts because his orgasm was pulled out of him with a violent heave, painting both their abdomens in long, sticky stripes. He had been thankful they were still in the sea for when the waves washed over them to make them clean.

Alexias too lay spent in his embrace, skin glued against salty skin, hair dampened with seafoam and perspiration, breath shallow, eyelashes trepidating against his high cheekbones.

“Always,” Lysis repeated, letting his head fall down onto Alexias’ chest, his lips pressed to the sun-warmed skin, his beloved’s fingers tangled in his hair.

Alexias smiled, opening his eyes. The glare of Helios was nothing - he belonged to Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yule! I hope you have enjoyed these condiments I have brought you. Not only is it ketchup, it's ketchup in those little plastic packets. ;)


End file.
